


Your Body Is The Canvas

by GeomeunNabi



Series: Artist AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Person, M/M, Vikto's pov, not for the young, smexyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: HELLO, I'M HERE WITH THE SEQUEL TO THE VERY FIRST ARTIST AU FIC THAT I DID, HOPE YOU ENJOY, NOW THIS IS SET IN VIKTOR'S POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, I'M HERE WITH THE SEQUEL TO THE VERY FIRST ARTIST AU FIC THAT I DID, HOPE YOU ENJOY, NOW THIS IS SET IN VIKTOR'S POV.

 I sit down on his bed, slowly putting myself down in a position in this case where he can get a good angle of myself. My lover sits down beside me, he grips my hands and pulls them close to his lips giving each one with a chaste kiss, during our moments together he would paint beautiful portraits using my body as his muse, I would be in a different places or angles that he wished for hours ,if I was needed to be, which was most of the time.

Today, he didn’t paint

 Because I’m his **canvas** for today

 He pins me to his velvet sheets, his lips moving accordingly to satisfy our impure desires for one another. Then, he started to take off the articles of clothing, throwing it into different directions. His hands start to roam all over my body, like a brush in a canvas, fluidly roaming to the course of my broad chest.

Our bodies melded into a hot embrace, our love making different rhythms to make us both scream in pleasure, his low grunts and moans vibrated in my ears, making a soft song that only I will remember.

We stopped our activity when we hit the peak, looking into his eyes, full of love and desire for me. I painted his body with bright red scars and splotches of love bites. He pulled my tired but sated body to his own, and blissfully basked into our warmth, my weak arms pulling his face close to mine, giving him a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you my muse.” He says to me with affection in his face

I gave him a small smile and kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

He lulls me to sleep with his beautiful remarks and steady heartbeat, reassuring me that would be there beside once I wake up.


End file.
